


Paying Respect To Aunt Millicent

by Redkitty



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redkitty/pseuds/Redkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Millicent gets a surprise when she is baby-sitting, one she won’t ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Respect To Aunt Millicent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Hook belongs to J. M. Barrie, and I suppose Millicent belong to whoever thought her up in the movie script. I just play with them for fun.
> 
> This is a re-post. It was written in 2004 and posted under the pen name Isis33. I removed my fics when I stopped writing, but I have been asked, very nicely, to post again. It’s very flattering to be remembered after so many years, so how could I refuse?
> 
> Thanks to Joal for beta-reading.
> 
> I wrote this little PWP when I got stuck with A Story. I was thinking of silly pairings that I hadn't seen any fics about, and then I thought that to pair Hook with aunt Millicent would be quite silly. So I couldn't resist it.

Aunt Millicent nodded over her book. Even if _Treasure Island_ was quite exciting, she was also a bit tired. Looking after several children were exhausting and though she now hoped they were all sleeping, she wasn't altogether sure. So when she heard a distinct thump from the upper floor she put down her book, prepared to talk very sternly to the offender about being up out of bed past bedtime. But her reprimands died on her lips. Standing outside the nursery, his hand already on the handle, was a man. A dripping wet man with long dark hair. At the sound of her footsteps, he turned, and to Millicent's horror a knife flashed in his hand and his eyes shone red.

Her first thought was to get him away from the nursery. It was quiet in there now and perhaps he didn't know that there were children in the room. She made a quick calculation. It was unlikely that she could outrun him down the stairs, but perhaps she could get into Mary and George's bedroom and lock the door. That would surely lure him away from the nursery, and from the window she could call for help. Moving as quickly as she could in her long, heavy gown, she turned and ran into the master bedroom and tried to slam the door in the man's face.

She had no such luck. The stranger got a leg and a shoulder inside before the door closed and he quickly slipped inside, slamming the door shut and locking it. Before Millicent had had time to react, a strong hand seized her throat and forced her back until the bed stopped her.

"Where am I?"

His voice was not at all what Millicent had expected. It was low and cultured, the voice of a gentleman. It was also a voice holding an unmistakable threat.

"London," she answered, not really understanding why she mentioned the city first. "In the house of the Darling family."

"Darling," the man said, and he turned his head and looked around. His gaze fastened on a portrait of Wendy standing on a side table. He pointed at it with his right hand and Millicent saw to her increasing dread he wasn't holding a knife. He didn't have a right hand at all, but a sharp claw, made of steel in its place.

"I see. I have come to the home of little Wendy Darling. How very fortunate." He turned to Millicent and his eyes bore into hers. They were a brilliant blue, she saw, not red, and he quite mesmerised her with his gaze. "Do you know what she did to me?"

Millicent shook her head and then she stifled a small cry as the claw slowly stroke her face, from her forehead to her chin.

"She has cost me everything. My ship, almost my life. It's not easy to fight yourself out of a crocodile's belly, I can tell you. Wendy, and her little kisses and thimbles. Without her Pan would never have succeeded. Now I can have my revenge on her. How surprised she will be when my claw goes through her throat."

His words were very strange, and Millicent was quite convinced that a madman had somehow got into the house. A very dangerous madman. He turned around once again to study the picture of Wendy and seemed somewhat thoughtful. Then he smiled though Millicent detected no humour upon his lips.

"She is pretty, Wendy. She will grow up a beauty. Perhaps I shall wait a few years and then plunge something else into her, instead of my claw."

"No!" Millicent's' fear took a step back and anger surged up inside her. "Over my dead body!"

The man gave her an appraising look which made her feel quite flushed. "Not your dead body, I am sure. But I guess your reaction is understandable. I gather you are Mrs. Darling?"

"No, I'm the children's aunt, Millicent."

He bowed slightly. "Captain James Hook. Not at all at your service."

With those words he made her sit down on the bed. Millicent sat very still and quiet. The whole situation was outrageous, of course, but it was also clear that this was an extremely dangerous man. His threats toward Wendy had been real and Millicent couldn't decide which of them would be worse.

Meanwhile, Captain Hook had extracted some clothes from George's wardrobe and he carelessly flung them on the bed. He shrugged off the velvet coat he wore, made even heavier by the dampness. When he deftly started to unbutton his waistcoat Millicent realised she ought to look away. But to her embarrassment she found she had a problem doing it. She had to admit to herself that she had never seen a man who looked so interesting before. He gave her a glance.

"Don't just sit there woman. Get down and help me get rid of these boots."

Millicent obeyed, with a meekness uncharacteristic for her. He sat down on the bed and, though it was highly disturbing to kneel in front of this man, she saw no way around it. The leather was stiff, so it was not easy, but eventually she managed to pull the boots off. When she looked up, she saw to her consternation that Hook had unbuttoned his skirt as well, revealing a tantalising glimpse of a muscular chest and odd leather bands strapped around it. Never once, through her short year of marriage, had she seen Algernon without clothes. Now she couldn't help but stare at the bared flesh, her breath suddenly curiously heavy. Hook leaned forward slightly, a peculiar smile on his lips.

"Unbutton my breeches, Millicent."

That broke the spell. Millicent stood up in a flurry of skirts and indignation.

"What liberties! Young man..."

He laughed. "I can assure you, my dear lady, that I surpass you in years with more than you care to know."

Then he stood up and shed the shirt and when it was clear to Millicent that he was proceeding to his breeches, she quickly turned around. This was enormously embarrassing. She was alone with a more or less naked man, and in a bedroom of all places! Her poor heart was beating very hard and quite irregularly too. When Hook's hand suddenly gripped one of her shoulders, Millicent’s knees felt strangely weak and it was all she could do not to lean backward into his arms. The claw's flat side pressed into her stomach, making it impossible for her to move away when he stepped closer. Too close. Through the heavy layers of her clothes she could feel those unmentionable parts of a man's body. An aroused man's body, she couldn't help but notice.

"It's been a long time since I was in the company of a real lady. And such a desirable lady."

"I am most certainly not! I have been a widow for these many years and I am well past my bloom. This is a most ridiculous and wrong situation and I must ask you to stop at once."

"Is it?" Hook purred into her ear and then he bent his head and bit her lightly where her neck connected to her shoulder. "You judge yourself too harshly, my dear. I think you should let other, more knowledgeable, decide that."

The grip tightened, and he took a step forward, pushing Millicent along. At first she thought he was going to take them out of the room as they neared the door, but then he pushed her up against the smooth woodwork. He released her, but only to insert his hand between her and the door so he could caress her breasts.

"Your niece owes me, but you can pay off her debt to me." His hand moved over her body, and Millicent resisted the urge to press herself against his hand like a wanton woman. "I think you may find it quite easy to do. Oblige me and Wendy will go free."

Millicent shut her eyes. Yes, quite easy to do. Her whole body had lit up beneath his touch. Never before had she felt such need like the one this stranger evoked in her.

"And you would leave after? You would never bother Wendy?"

"Never," he agreed and Millicent nodded.

"I'll do it."

It was, after all, not much else she could do. It was her duty as an aunt to protect Wendy from this man. She had to sacrifice herself, and, God help her, she didn't mind at all. Her skirts were already yanked up over her waist and she could feel the heat from his hand through the thin layers of cotton of her underwear. When the steel of the claw ripped her bloomers to shreds, she could not help but gasp as she could feel the coldness glide over her buttocks and then down between them, so she parted her legs without even thinking of what she was doing. Feeling its sharpness so close to her womanhood only inflamed her more. Then the claw was replaced by his hand and Millicent had to confess that she had never felt anything like that before. She bit her lips to stop herself from moaning when her body shook in a pleasure that was completely new for her.

Then the hand was removed, and she was pushed up even more so she was standing tiptoe. It would have been impossible to stand like that had she not been sandwiched between the door and the man. Something had replaced the hand and Millicent wanted for a split second to get away before the last shred of her honour was gone. She was also quite sure that Hook surpassed Algernon here, and she became a little afraid it would hurt. When he plunged into her Millicent tensed, but any expectation of pain was gone in an instant. He filled her totally, but it didn't hurt. She desperately bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, moans that wanted to evolve into screams. Cruel fingers dug into her hip and the claw pressed into her waist, the point boring through the corset, but Millicent hardly felt it. Until now she had kept her hands flat against the door to brace herself against the hard thrusts, but now she stretched a hand back. She could feel a thigh with muscles moving underneath the soft texture of skin. Her touch made him increase his speed and holding her even tighter he plunged into her a last time, so hard that her feet almost left the floor.

When he withdrew from her and let her go, Millicent remained standing facing the door for a while. She carefully smothered down her rumpled skirts, tucking in a lock of hair that had released itself from her hairdo. Gingerly she touched her bitten lip and winced slightly. Only then, when she could think of nothing else to do, did she turn around.

Hook had started to dress in George's clothes and somewhat to Millicent's relief he had already put on trousers. She wasn't sure if she could quite have handled the sight of a totally nude man. However, she did steal a glance at his upper body and watched with interest the leather bands she now saw were used to keep the claw in place. He was quite similar to George in height, she noticed, but slimmer over the belly and waist; the trousers appeared to fit quite loosely. The shirt, on the other hand, was a bit tight over his shoulders, but with Millicent's help Hook got himself dressed in all items of clothing a gentleman could require.

It looked somewhat peculiar, the long curly hair and the beard with immaculate evening wear, but Millicent supposed he would look less suspicious than in red velvet. George's shoes were too small though, and Hook once again required Millicent's help when it came to the heavy boots. As he readied himself to leave, he glanced once again at the portrait of Wendy.

"She really is pretty, your niece. Perhaps I will visit her in a year or two anyway."

Millicent could feel herself grow cold. "You promised to leave her be!"

"Actually, I promised nothing." Hook leered at Millicent's shocked face. "I never gave my word, did I? However..."

He leaned down and kissed her, with the same ferocity as when he had taken her. His teeth grazed her sore lip and Millicent tried to turn her head away, but a vice like grip on her neck forced her to remain still. She capitulated and let him plunder her mouth in a way that made her quite weak-kneed once again, until, at long last, he released her.

"However, my dear, I may reconsider. If I can pay my respect to you from time to time, then you will have ample opportunity to continue to pay off your niece's debt. Then, I may not feel the need to seek her out. Does that sound like an acceptable solution to you?"

Millicent could do nothing but nod. Captain Hook bestowed her with a smile, so brilliant it bedazzled her and she scarcely noticed that he relieved her of her jewellery and pocketed it. After that he gave her an elaborate bow and left her alone to take care of a pile of damp clothes before the Darlings came home from the theatre.

Some time later, Mr Darling remarked to his wife how well motherhood suited Millicent. She looked practically radiant these days. Mrs. Darling replied that she thought Millicent had found a beau. George thought that was nonsense; at Millicent's age, such thoughts were quite shocking, but Mary was quite sure that in this particular case, her husband was wrong.

THE END


End file.
